


La muñeca maldita

by WanSue



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, muñecas, saltos temporales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: La relación entre una  niña y su muñeca.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character





	La muñeca maldita

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lovers Doll](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/537970) by Kazuhiko Mishima. 



> Estaba haciendo revisión de las historias que tengo en la tablet, y me encontré con esta, escrita originalmente allá en Julio de 2016 (madre mía, que mogollón de tiempo!). Es medianamente original, aunque se basa ligeramente en el manga Lovers Doll, de Kazuhiko Mishima (amaba ese oneshot, es maravilloso. No me avergüenzo de admitir que lo he vuelto a releer tras acordarme de esta historia).
> 
> Dicho eso, que disfrutéis la lectura, y si tenéis la oportunidad, leer Lovers Doll en mangakakalot. ¡Gracias! (diciendo eso mientras al mismo tiempo comprueba que puede dejaros el enlace directo xD)

Así se encabezaba el anuncio de uno de los objetos a subastar que acababan de salir en aquella página web. Debajo aparecía una completa descripción de su aspecto físico y todos los accesorios que le acompañaban, un relato detallado de la calidad que mostraban en su fabricación tanto sus ropajes como el propio cuerpo de porcelana, cuánto costó encontrar un cristal lo suficientemente digno de convertirse en sus ojos, el atento cuidado que había requerido la creación de tan bello muñeco.

Continuaba seguido de la historia que había ido viviendo aquel juguete desde su salida a venta, más de una década atrás en el tiempo. Había pasado por más de un centenar de manos distintas, pues nadie llegaba a conservarla en su haber un mes. Leyendo aquello, muchos sin duda pensaban que era algo extraño, pero a otros les llamaba la atención y pujaron por ella.

El ganador fue un anciano profesor ya retirado, que envió sin duda alguna doscientos cuarenta dolares por ella, la mitad del pago sin contar con los gastos de envío, como su confirmación de compra.

Poco después de un mes llegaría el paquete a su casa, sin saber que el señor había muerto. Fue su hija quién atendió la llamada a la puerta. Se encontraba en el antiguo piso de su padre ordenando sus cosas, decidiendo qué valía la pena y qué debería vender cuando el mensajero le reveló, en la realización de su oficio, que su padre, aquel hombre tan conservador que se llevaba mal con la tecnología había hecho un pedido por internet.

Al saber la naturaleza del paquete, entendió la última frase de su testamento, donde le hablaba de una muñeca que había comprado para su futura nieta, de la que no llegaría a ver el nacimiento. Aún habiendo registrado el piso de cabo a rabo no la había encontrado, lo que por supuesto la extrañó. Ahora lo comprendía. Lo que sí la asombró profundamente fue conocer el precio de tal juguete: ¡ascendía a cuatrocientos ochenta dolares americanos sin los gastos de envío!

Nunca conoció tal faceta despilfarradora de su padre, y oír aquella cifra la escandalizó. Sin embargo el previsor abuelo ya había hecho entrega del dinero a través del banco, advirtiendo a la página de subastas. Así, aunque no quisiera, la hija debía recibir aquel regalo que jamás habría imaginado.

Durante una semana conservó aquella caja dentro de la casa de su padre, sin abrirla siquiera. Mirar el paquete llenaba de lágrimas sus ojos. Se planteó el venderlo para recuperar parte del dinero invertido en ella por su padre, pero al mismo tiempo no podía tomar esa decisión. Esa muñeca era un regalo de su padre para su hija, la cual nacería en dos meses. Si nunca iba a conocer a su abuelo, ¿no podría al menos tener el único regalo que le haría jamás?

Una vez pensó aquello fue capaz de enfrentarse al voluminoso paquete con resolución. Su marido fue el que llevó el paquete desde el piso de su padre hasta el chalet de dos pisos en que vivían. Una vez allí ella se encerró en el que sería el cuarto de su próxima criatura. Su hijo mayor tenía ya seis años y le habían cambiado de habitación para que estuviera en una más grande. Su antiguo cuarto lo habían pintado de rosa y verde claro, habían colocado peluches en las estanterías y habían cubierto el suelo con una blanda y cálida moqueta. Sólo un pequeño armario blanco y una cuna con sábanas bordadas ocupaban espacio allí dentro.

Sentada en la moqueta de color plátano procedió a abrir las solapas de la caja de cartón. Un hermoso muñeco de porcelana, de un tamaño mayor que el de un bebé grande, se encontraba adentro. Tenía una piel clara, un cabello liso y largo de color negro y sus ojos rojos brillaban enormemente. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa roja y llevaba por encima una capa de suave pelaje negro con bordes del más profundo rojo, que se anudaba con unos enganches de cadena plateados en forma de cruz. Calzaba unos zapatos negros estilizados y elegantes, con un tacón de aguja que habría sido el Némesis de cualquier mujer, y la capucha de la capa echada hacia atrás, pero aún así tenía un aire noble a su alrededor.

Al verlo un jadeo de admiración se quedó atascado en la garganta de la mujer. Se alegraba de no haberlo vendido antes de abrirlo, y comprendía el gran gasto de dinero que había hecho su padre por aquel muñeco. Al mismo tiempo no entendía por qué quería regalárselo a su nieta, pues no era un juguete con el que ella pudiese jugar descuidadamente, ya que al ser de porcelana y tan grande era muy pesado y podría romperse fácilmente. Sin embargo tampoco podía deshacerse de él.

Lo colocó a un lado sentado sobre la pared y siguió viendo el contenido de la caja. Tan impresionante muñeco venía acompañado de una llave para darle cuerda con la forma de una ala de mariposa negra y roja, un conjunto de ropa compuesto por unos pantalones blancos con botones dorados, una camisa blanca almidonada y entallada con más botones dorados, unos pequeños gemelos de plata, un sombrero blanco adornado con un tocado de flores y unos zapatos blancos exactamente iguales a los que llevaba puestos, junto a una capa blanca bordada en oro e idénticos enganches de cadena de oro. Un pequeño libro de cuero del tamaño adecuado al muñeco, con las páginas en blanco, y una pluma diminuta y plateada.

Viendo eso la mujer entendía que su padre probablemente quería que aquel muñeco no fuera para la bebé recién nacida que sería su hija, sino para la niña que sería, que preguntaría por él y querría tener algo a lo que aferrarse cuando mirase a los demás niños. Ese era un hermoso regalo de su abuelo, y ella no se veía capaz de guardarlo en una caja para que cogiera polvo hasta que su hija preguntara por él. Miró al silencioso muñeco, sentado frente a la cuna en que dormiría su hija. No le habría extrañado que empezara a moverse y hablar, de tan realista que era.

-Tú eres el regalo que mi padre le ha hecho a mi hija que pronto nacerá. Le perteneces a ella, y aquí te dejaré hasta que ella nazca- decidió. Sin embargo tomó sus otras ropas, el libro y la pluma y los guardó en uno de los cajones del armario. Se quedó mirando la llave un momento. Dado que era de porcelana, no entendía porque tenía consigo una llave para darle cuerda, y curiosa buscó en el muñeco. Allí, en la parte baja de la espalda, tenía un mecanismo que encajaba con la llave. Miró durante un rato la llave en su mano, dudando sobre si darle cuerda o no. Al final la realidad se impuso: ese muñeco no era para ella, así que no le dio cuerda. En lugar de eso dejó el ala de mariposa sobre una de las estanterías con peluches.

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido y a mediados de Septiembre dio a luz a su hija, que recibió el nombre de Nuria. El bebé reía risueño y palmoteaba alegre con sus padres, mostrándole una alegre expresión desdentada a su hermano mayor. Era tremendamente curiosa y ya antes de que llegara Diciembre gateaba por la casa. Dado que dormía en la habitación de sus padres y que estaba sobre todo allí o en el salón nunca había entrado en el que era su cuarto si no estaba en los brazos de uno de sus padres. Así que cuando lo hizo, la primera cosa sobre la que se posaron sus ojos infantiles fue el muñeco que le había regalado su abuelo.

Reconocía aquello como algo similar a sí misma, como otro niño pequeño, y se le acercó sin miedo. Le habló en su lengua de bebé, más no recibió respuesta. Sin embargo parecía que el juguete emitía una sensación más cálida y Nuria se rio mientras palmoteaba contra el suelo.

Fue su padre el que notó la desaparición de la niña cuando llegó a la hora de la comida después de recoger a su hijo y vio que la niña no estaba ni en su cuarto ni en el salón. Su mujer estaba cocinando y no había oído al bebé moverse en ningún momento desde que la dejara durmiendo en el salón hacía menos de una hora. Alarmados la buscaron. Fue su hermano mayor, Juan, quien la encontró en su cuarto abrazada a aquel muñeco más grande que ella. La pequeña Nuria estaba dormida tranquila, pero sus pequeños puñitos se apretujaron cuando trataron de soltarlos del muñeco.

A partir de entonces, fue casi como una parte de ella. Si estaba en casa, lo arrastraba de un lado a otro de la casa. Si iban salir a la calle, al parque o a visitar a su abuela paterna, lloraba muy alto hasta que veía a alguien cogiendo el muñeco. Desde ese momento el que llevara el muñeco no podía desaparecer de su vista.

Cuando la llevaron a la guardería por primera vez hubo un pequeño problema con un niño que trató de quitarle el muñeco; la normalmente tranquila y risueña Nuria se puso toda roja y tiró de su juguete con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo al otro niño soltarlo y casi caerse de boca.

Tenía una obsesión muy grande con aquel muñeco y no había forma alguna de quitársela. No le importaban los demás peluches, no se empanaba viendo los dibujos y no había forma alguna de que lo olvidara. Apenas si jugaba con otros niños, aunque conforme iban pasando los años era más fácil ver su carácter alegre, amable, dulce.

Al llegar a los seis años y comenzar la primaria otros niños empezaron a reírse de ella, la niña que iba a todas partes con su muñeco. Cabezona les ignoró para seguir jugando con su muñeco. Incluso aunque nadie le hablara ella seguiría en sus trece.

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo, más rechazo suscitaba en sus compañeros, más trataban de apartarla del muñeco, de quitárselo. A finales de segundo lograron arrebatárselo de las manos y tirarlo al suelo. Apenas se oyó un leve chasquido, aunque ella lo escuchó claramente. Si bien hasta el momento había tratado de liberarse de sus manos con todas sus fuerzas, lo que hizo en ese momento fue propinarle, con decisión y sin dudar, un cabezazo al que tenía más cerca. Él la soltó, y ella, enfadadísima, empezó a pegarle patadas a todo lo que veía, sin importarle que fueran las paredes o los otros niños, y sin notar si la tocaban o no, si le gritaban que parase o no.

Sólo se quedó quieta cuando todos ellos huyeron. Entonces se dirigió hacia su precioso muñeco. Allí, en la muñeca derecha podía verse, por debajo de la ropa, una sola grieta fina y leve. Lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin poder reprimirlas, y abrazó su juguete con fuerza.

Llamaron a sus padres y les contaron lo sucedido. El padre quiso quitárselo por la fuerza como castigo, pero ella se revolvió de tal forma que él se ganó hasta un mordisco. Acuclillada en un rincón, ceñuda y abrazando a su preciado muñeco, no parecía que fuera a rendirse. Se podían ver fácilmente los moratones en sus delgados brazos. Al final, fue su madre quien logró que la niña dejara de llorar y fuera junto a ella. Al ver la grieta en la blanca muñeca pudo entender que se hubiera enfadado tanto.

-Director, esa muñeca fue el único regalo que mi difunto padre le hizo a mi hija antes de morir, y esos niños, por puro capricho, la han roto. ¿Tiene idea de lo que pudo costar semejante obra de arte? Hecha de la porcelana más fina, sus ropajes tienen una hechura delicadísima y están hechos a partir de la tela de más calidad. Los enganches de su capa son de plata y los ojos del más caro cristal que se pueda conocer, sólo el proceso de fabricación ya ha sido carísimo; sin mencionar que tiene una antigüedad de casi veinte años, los cuales los cumplirá el mes que viene, ¿y sabiendo todo eso usted espera que yo castigue a mi hija por enfadarse al ver como unos niños ignorantes la rompen sin una pizca siquiera de respeto?

Nuria no quiso volver al colegio en lo que le quedaba de curso, que no era mucho, y su madre estuvo de acuerdo con ella. Decidió cambiarla de colegio para cuando empezara el curso siguiente, y la niña, por su parte, decidió que nunca volvería a llevar su querido muñeco al colegio. No quería ver de nuevo cómo otras personas, con tal hacerle daño a ella, lo rompían.

Ese verano su madre, considerando que era ya lo bastante mayor como para tener cuidado, le mostró el resto de cosas con las que había llegado el muñeco. Al verlas a Nuria le brillaron los ojos, preguntándose si no podría hacerle más cosas hermosas a su precioso juguete.

Así fue como ese verano, visitando a su abuela, le pidió que la ayudara a coser más ropa para él. Más tarde fue una funda de cojín de satén para sentarle, un juego de sábanas para acostarlo en su cuna de juguete, un abrigo para el invierno. Y su abuela, sonriente, se sentaba con ella y le decía cómo hacerlo al mismo tiempo que se lo demostraba con un ejemplo práctico.

Le hizo también un bañador para cuando se bañara en la piscina, camisas de manga corta para el verano y una bata para que se relajara. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que Nuria entendía que su amigo muñeco no era un ser vivo como ella, que no se movía, no hablaba y que jamás contestaría a sus palabras. Sin embargo, dentro de sí misma seguía sintiendo que él era un niño como ella, que también le gustaba jugar, bañarse y ver cosas nuevas. Por eso, dedicó todo aquel verano a hacerle muchas cosas.

Fue a principios de Agosto que decidió bañarlo con ella por primera vez. Dado que nunca había mirado su espalda desnuda, esa fue la primera vez que advirtió aquel mecanismo en la parte baja de su espalda. Curiosa lo toqueteó. ¿Para qué servía aquello? Cuando llamó a su madre esa noche, ella le habló de la llave en forma de ala de mariposa, y también que no tenía ni idea de qué es lo que pasaría si le diera cuerda pues nunca lo había hecho.

Cuando su abuela ya estaba acostada y durmiendo Nuria seguía dando vueltas en la cama, inquieta. Tenía muchas ganas de saber qué pasaría una vez que le diera cuerda. Al final, la curiosidad ganó la partida, y se levantó lo más silenciosamente que pudo de la cama. Cogió la extraña llave y se sentó en la cama. Con mucho cuidado cogió a su muñeco, apartó su capa negra y su camisa roja, y dio tres vueltas a la llave.

* * *

-¿Te vienes esta tarde a tomar un helado?- le preguntó su compañera de al lado en clase, una bonita joven de cabello castaño. Podría decirse que ella y Nuria eran amigas, ya que más de una vez se habían reunido para hacer trabajos de clase e ir al cine. Sin embargo esa vez Nuria negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, pero hoy no puedo hacerlo. Pero mañana sí, si no te importa- aunque siempre sonreía y era muy amable con todo el mundo, Alejandra no podía evitar pensar que Nuria siempre estaba un poco triste y un poco alejada del resto.

-Bueno, no pasa nada- le respondió-. ¡Mañana te espero enfrente del Banco!

Nuria asintió sonriendo, sin poder contestar debido a que acababa de entrar su profesor en la clase.

Los años habían ido pasando y Nuria había cumplido los catorce años a principios de curso. Estaban ya a finales, y esa era siempre una fecha importante, muy importante para ella.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin del instituto una manada desbocada de niños salió corriendo a toda prisa. Ella no era una excepción, pero ese día parecía tener mucha más prisa. Notándolo, Alejandra enarcó una ceja con curiosidad. ¿Qué tendría que hacer esa tarde su compañera para estar tan emocionada?

La respuesta llegó al salir de clase. Apoyado contra la pared de ladrillos un adolescente de revuelto cabello negro y ojos violetas esperaba a alguien impaciente. Iba vestido con unos vaqueros artísticamente desgastados, sencillas deportivas negras y una camisa de manga corta negra con la cara verde de un alienígena. Sobre su muñeca derecha llevaba una muñequera a cuadros negros y rojos.

-¡Nuri!- exclamó lleno de alegría al verla aparecer.

-¡Nico!- sonrió ella al verle allí.

Saltó a sus brazos, y una vez allí le fecilitó en voz bajita por su cumpleaños número veintisiete.

Aquella vez de hacía siete años que Nuria le dio cuerda al muñeco él creció hasta convertirse en un niño que aparentaba la misma edad que ella. Al verlo, ella había abierto mucho los ojos, y después se echó a reír llena de alegría.

"-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que eras un niño como yo!- había exclamado, mostrándole una graciosa sonrisa".

Ese fue el comienzo de una vida llena de secretos. No podía dejar a su amigo en la casa de sus padres, por miedo a que su padre lo tirase cuando no estaba ella, ni tampoco contarle a su abuela que él se volvía humano. Pensó en hacerlo, pero cuando Nico le contó lo que pasaba cada vez que alguien lo sabía le entró miedo y decidió nunca contárselo a nadie. No quería que se lo vendieran a otra persona.

Así que decidió esconderlo en casa de su abuela, hasta que su padre fue hasta allí y lo llevó de vuelta a su chalet. No podía soportar la mirada triste que veía en su hija, que sólo se iluminaba cuando iba a casa de su abuela. A partir de entonces, ella debía tener cuidado cada vez que le diera cuerda a su amigo, pues no quería que su familia lo descubriera.

A los doce años volvió a llevar a su muñeco consigo de nuevo, un sólo día al año, al colegio. Ese día era el aniversario de su creación y por ende su cumpleaños. Una vez salía de su casa ella le daría cuerda y le dejaría acompañarla hasta el colegio, y él vagaría por los alrededores esperando a que saliera para ir luego juntos a celebrar su cumpleaños.

Por aquel entonces Nuria empezó a hablarles de un compañero que tenía en clase, llamado Nico, que era un buen amigo. Cuando sus padres quisieron saber de él tomaron precauciones. Le compraron unas lentillas azules, que al contacto con sus ojos rojos los volverían violetas, y le vistieron casualmente. Le despeinaron un poco también. A sus padres y hermano no se les escapó el enorme parecido que había entre el joven y el muñeco, pero como se comportaba tan educadamente, de una forma incluso tímida, les cayó bien.

Fueron así pasando los años... A cada cumpleaños, sin importar que fuera el de él o el de ella, ella lo sacaría, le daría cuerda y se irían juntos. Cada año que pasaba, él crecía un poco más, adecuándose a la edad de ella. Cada vez que su familia preguntara por él volverían a orquestar una reunión.

Quizás si Nuria hubiese crecido de otra forma, habrían acabado teniendo problemas. Si ella hubiese preferido las personas reales a su primer amigo, si hubiese empezado a olvidarse de él, de darle cuerda, de tratarle como el ser vivo que era. Pero nunca lo hizo.

Ni siquiera se interesó por los chicos cuando llegó el momento, más que para satisfacer su curiosidad preguntándole a Nico los qués y porqués de todo. Su amigo no tenía ninguna experiencia con aquellas cosas físicas, pero no le importaba experimentar con ella. Sin embargo, y pese a que era agradable el besar y abrazarse, no era imprescindible para ellos en su relación. Ya sabían que se querían sin necesidad de demostrárselo de manera sexual.

A lo largo de muchos, muchos años, la familia de Nuria fue conociendo a Nicolás, fueron viendo el inmenso cariño que aquel niño convertido en hombre le tenía a su hija y hermana. Y cuando, a los veintiseis años de Nuria la madre descubrió el secreto del muñeco, en lugar de alterarse y tratar de alejarlo de su hija o romperlo, simplemente sonrió, le comunicó a Nuria que lo sabía y le otorgó sus bendiciones al muñeco.

Después de todo, aquel muñeco jamás había dañado a su hijita.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahora que habéis llegado al final: absolutamente todo lo escrito aquí pertenece a Julio de 2016 salvo la última frase y tres párrafos anteriores, los cuales por cierto considero caquita en comparación. Creo que interrumpe todo el ritmo anterior, pero quería darle un final y dejarlo por aquí. De cualquier manera, espero que os gustara aunque fuera un poquito.


End file.
